Healing Rain Rewriten
by silverfire113
Summary: Marth despises the rain, but can a certain bounty hunter change his point of view...? Samarth Oneshot


Marth looked absently out the window, staring at the dark clouds that had filled the sky and were now pouring down rain. Everything outside looked bleak; dead. This kind of weather reminded him of Altea…of his past. Why did the rain always bring so many bad memories back after he had tried to forget? The swordsman leaned his head against the cool glass, closing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" a feminine voice asked from behind.

Marth reopened his eyes slowly. He wasn't exactly in a good mood currently and it took all his self control to keep from snapping at the person.

"I'm fine," he replied stonily.

"Don't like the rain?"

The exiled prince turned to face the woman, his eyes glinting with a bit of annoyance. "What do you think Samus?"

"Why hate it? Rain is a necessary thing for most life, especially here on earth…" she commented, shrugging a bit as she stared at his face. Most of the time he looked so dignified but at the moment he reminded her a bit of a pouting child. The thought almost made her chuckle.

The prince didn't reply, wondering if she thought he didn't already know such an obvious fact.

"…Well uh…the others were making some hot chocolate since it's so cold and I thought I would bring some to you," she said, leaving out the fact that she had made it herself. A barely visible blush appeared on her cheeks as she held the mug full of steaming brown liquid to him.

Marth stared at it for a moment before reluctantly reaching out to take it. He had been brought up to be polite so he couldn't just refuse it after she had gone to the trouble of getting it for him. Samus sat down next to him on the cushioned window set and also leaned her forehead against a window pane. The rain had always seemed so beautiful to her but she would never tell anyone that; it wasn't very fitting of a tough bounty hunter after all.

The swordsman took a sip of the hot coco and quickly covered his mouth with his hand in order to hide his shock at the horrible taste. Samus glanced over at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing; it's just a bit hot," Marth replied, still trying to hide his actual expression

The bounty hunter raised an eyebrow, wondering if he had burnt his tongue or something and was embarrassed.

Marth set the mug down on the windowsill. If she asked he would just say he was waiting for it to cool down…She was probably going to leave soon so he would just dispose of it when she wasn't looking. It was impolite to get rid of it like that…but he was pretty sure he would die if he were to drink much more of it.

Samus had no intention of leaving though. If it were at all possible she wanted to cheer him up, make him feel better somehow. For a long time she had been watching the prince and she couldn't help but feel an attraction towards him.

An idea suddenly dawned on her and without warning she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her towards the front door of the Smash Mansion. She was rather amused at his flabbergasted expression.

"What are you doing?" he asked, slightly flustered.

"I want to show you something," Samus answered over her shoulder as she yanked open the door and walked casually out into the pouring rain.

Marth didn't know what to think as she led him down a muddy brown side path, her spirit not even slightly dampened by the relentless torrent. Maybe she had gone crazy…? Never before had anyone dared to approach him in such a way or to pull him along like this. For some reason it didn't bother him though; for the first time there was someone who didn't act like a mannequin when they came into his presence.

Eventually the pair ended up on top of a barren hill with no trees and nothing to shelter them from the storm. The grass was thoroughly soaked, bowing due to the extra weight of the water and the wind. Marth blinked. He didn't see any reason why she would want to bring him to this place.

"What did you want to show me?" Marth asked, absolutely confused.

"Sit," the blond woman said, pointing to the wet grass in front of them.

"…What?"

"Sit down," Samus laughed.

"But it's wet-" he argued though she interrupted by pushing down on his shoulders and forcing him to sit.

"You're already soaked enough as it is," the bounty hunter stated with a slight smirk.

So Marth sat on the grass…which was extremely soggy. Samus plopped down next to him, her eyes bright. Slowly she leaned over and whispered into Marth's ear.

"Close your eyes…no peeking. Just listen to the rain," she more ordered then requested.

He was a little cautious about this but before long he found himself bending to her will. The swordsman closed his eyes. A few minutes passed and nothing happened…but the rain sounded surprisingly soothing so he continued to wait. It was strange…normally he disliked the sound but now as he sat here with Samus it wasn't as bad as he had feared.

Suddenly he felt a presence directly next to him and he fought to not open his eyes. What was she doing…?

"No peeking…"

He felt a soft pressure against his lips and he resisted the urge to let out a shocked yelp.

'_Is she…doing what I think she's doing?'_ Marth asked himself in shock.

The blond wrapped her arms around his shoulders, not stopping what she wanted to be a comforting kiss. After he didn't move for a while though she stopped. Honestly she had expected him to push her away, to reject her. But he made no move to do so…maybe she had startled him too badly?

"You can open your eyes now," the bounty hunter said so softly her words were almost lost in the sound of the rain.

Blue eyes met blue eyes.

His expression was one that she had never seen him display in the year that she had known him. He almost looked like a small child who was lost and wanting to cry…but she couldn't tell if he actually was crying or not since it was raining so hard.

"I'm sorry Marth I didn't mean to offend you I just-"

He suddenly leaned his head on her shoulder, crying quietly into it. Her eyes widened in shock at the action but after a moment she put her arms around him again, not knowing what else to do.

He just continued to cry softly, his body shaking so slightly that she wouldn't have been able to tell had she not been holding onto him.

"…You okay…?" Samus asked quietly, afraid she had somehow hurt him.

"I'm…fine..." he said, wiping at his eyes.

"What's up with the crying then?"

"…No one has ever…" the prince murmured. It had been so long since he had felt the warm embrace of another person… "I'm sorry you must think I am a wimp."

Samus smiled at him fondly, almost laughing when he used the word "wimp". His tears finally stopped and he sat up straight, pulling away slightly from the hug.

"You must pity me, correct? Otherwise you wouldn't-"

The prince was cut off when Samus took his face in her hands and kissed him again. His eyes widened and his pale face actually got a bit of red in it. Samus chuckled when she pulled away, a grin on her face.

"I don't pity you, I like you," she laughed.

And for the first time that she could remember…he smiled.

* * *

**I rewrote the rewritten version a little bit XD Added in some things and adjusted the characters slightly to what I think is more in character.**

**I hope you enjoyed it : ) I really appreciate reviews, so thank you to anyone who takes the time to do so!  
**


End file.
